The Year Everything Changed
by TeenWolfChick22
Summary: Rylie Owens and her family are new to Beacon Hills. She moved here to have a new start, but is in for a BIG change while also making some new friends, she becomes pretty close to Scott McCall and maybe even closer to Stiles Stilinski (; Rated M for swearing, nudity, and sexual situations. Stiles OC.
1. Brand New Beginning

**Good news guys! i got started right away and ended up banging out chapter one already. let me know if you like it or not. Yes some things have changed but i believe all my changes have been for the better and will help me make a better story. Thanks for reading enjoy! **

As I help my dad load up the last few boxes into the moving truck I think about all the things I'll be leaving here. Memories, my dead bunny, Daisy; buried in the back yard, friends, my job, and my brother. He is staying here to finish college since the house isn't too far from campus. He's a junior in college and is coming to live with us once he's graduated and my dad's going to help him find a permanent place there because he insists on living on his own. Honestly I wish he would stay with us forever, but I know everyone has to grow up some time. You see, my dad got a job offer to be a deputy in Beacon Hills, California and he toke it because it pays more and we could have a better life he says. I can't help but want to stay here; it's not because of my friends or even the fact that I've been here my whole life its, my mom. She died a little over 6 years ago and I can't help but feel that if I leave, I won't be as close to her anymore. I know she wouldn't want her death to stop me from living my life. I was only 9 years old, Dakota was 15 when she passed.

When she died I toke it hard, I'd go days without eating, I wouldn't talk to anyone and I remember not participating in school and eventually my dad toke me out and I was home schooled. At night I would sit in her chair and rock myself to sleep. Her dying was so sudden and I never expected it to happen to her of all people. She was such a great person, nice to everyone, an awesome mother to Dakota and I. She always knew how to make you feel good about yourself and to think that someone would kill a person like my mother makes me sick. Yep, she was murdered, of course I didn't know that when I was younger, they just told me she got really sick. Eventually, at about 13 years old I discovered an article in my dad's office and that's when my dad and brother sat me down and told me the whole truth. She was going on one of her usual runs through the woods and was attacked and shot in the heart. I still don't understand why someone would do this to her, it's really fucked up if you ask me. I used to cry a lot more after that, then I got pissed and started threatening that I'd find her killer and kill them. They got scared and put me in therapy because they were scared of what I'd do. I realized that if I continued to threaten these things it would get worse for me so I stopped, honestly I don't think I would really go through with it, if I killed her murderer I wouldn't be any better than the killer himself, people shouldn't kill other people no matter what.

* * *

Since mom died, Dakota and my father have become much more protective of me and I was to never go into the woods or anywhere alone, that's why about 2 years ago I got Hugo, my huge German Shepherd. My dad says he's for my protection and well, he does just that. He constantly follows me and is at my side in an instant if I call him. I am not supposed to go anywhere without him, which is kind of difficult cause walking through town, most people are afraid to come too close to me. Hugo is a big boy and looks pretty intimidating to people, but to me he's just a big teddy bear.

Anyway back to reality. Once all of our things are packed in the truck we say our good byes to Dakota and his best friends, who will also be his new housemates.

"Alright Boys, I want you to be careful, don't party too hard and have the police called on you" my dad says jokingly.

"Okay dad we'll be careful and be sure to call you when we have those parties" says Dakota.

"Good, and as for you" dad says pointing to Dakota's friends Jake, William, and Sam. "You make sure my boy keeps his head on straight and does his studies. he doesn't need to get caught up in all the sex and what not" he says making Dakota and I blush.

"Come on dad he's 21 he can handle it" I say trying to save us all from his, lecture" Dakota gives me a silent thank you.

"Don't worry Mr. Owens, we'll keep him in line" says Jake, clapping a hand on Dakota's shoulder and shaking him a little.

"Alright, thank you. Well you kids be safe then, and Son I don't mean to get all mushy on ya but, you know I love you" Says my dad opening the door to the truck and stepping in.

"I know dad, love you too. Oh and Rylie where do you think you're going without a hug?" Dakota says before suddenly scooping me up making me scream and Hugo go crazy thinking I'm being harmed. I laugh kicking my legs as Dakota squeezes me and spins us in a circle before putting me back down. I find my balance and hold onto Hugo for support. They all just laugh at me.

"Sorry little sis" Dakota says.

"It's alright" I assure him. Then Jake gives me a hug. It's not as weird as it seems, Jake's been a friend of Dakota's practically since the day they were born. Since his mom and our mom went to same high school together and they never lost touch, and ended up having Jake and Dakota at the same time, they were destined to become best friends. Jake is pretty much a second brother to me. After we are finally done saying good bye Hugo and I get into the truck and dad drives us off, Dakota and the others waving to us till we are out of view.

* * *

I turn on the radio and keep the volume low cause I know dads going to talk in 3..2…1..

"Alright I know I've asked multiple times now but, are you sure you're okay with moving right now? You could've stayed here with the boys until you're ready." He says looking from the road to my face.

"Yes dad. I'm fine, promise" I say flashing him a smile.

"Okay, you'd tell me if something was wrong right?" he questions, I sigh.

"Of course" I say hoping to end it.

"Alright Bug, that's all I want to know, you know you can tell me anything" he says a little uncertain.

"Yes dad I know I can tell you anything, I promise I will, as soon as there's something to tell you" I say and laugh a little.

"Good." He says sounding satisfied. After a few minutes I turn up the radio and it's our favorite song _"All American Girl". _

* * *

_"Since the day, they got married, he'd been praying for a little baby,boy..._

_Someone, he could take fishing, throw a football and be his pride, and joy..._

_He could already see him holding that trophy, taking his team to state.._

_But when the nurse came in with a little pink blanket, all those big dreams changed..._

_And, now he's wrapped around her finger, she's the center of his whole world_

_And his heart, belongs to that sweet little, beautiful, wonderful, perfect All-American Girl."_

**AN: I think i really like this beginning a lot better but again let me know your opinions! Oh and a fun fact about me this is one of my favorite songs (:**


	2. Changes,Changes,Changes

**Happy valentines day! hope you guys are celebrating with your sweet hearts and get showered in gifts, or if your like me and don't have a special someone then well here is your valentines gift from me (: Here is chapter 2 of my remake of _The Year Everything Changed _Enjoy and don't be afraid to PM me or review anything is appreciated.**

* * *

After about an hour on the road, I cuddled up to Hugo and passed out on the seat, car rides seem to make me sleepy. I wasn't positive on how long I slept but I was awoken when I heard a door close. I instantly sat up and looked around to figure out that we were at a gas station. Checking the time I learn that its 9:00, I've been asleep for at least 4 hours. I sat up to wake myself up a little bit and decided it would be a great time to let Hugo releave himself. I get outside the truck making sure not to get too far away, for my dad's sake and walk Hu around the grassy area.

Getting back into the truck I notice a bag of Cheetos and a mountain dew sitting on my seat. I smile to myself, thinking of how well my daddy knows me. Seeing the mountain dew helped me to realize how dry my mouth and throat is so I instantly unscrew the bottle and take a sip releaving me from the dryness.

"Thanks daddy" I say as he gets in from pumping gas and I let Hu inside the truck.

"Why you're welcome darlin' " he says in a country accent, we both laugh and he starts up the truck again.

As we start driving again I try to focus on what's around me. I see lots of trees and...And darkness, I can't really see much of anything. I get a little tired of sitting still, in which I blame my ADHD for, so I turn on the radio once again. Hoping that a music distraction will help me out with my boredom. Out of nowhere I get a rush of excitement. Maybe it's the fact that I'm going to a whole new town with all new people and surroundings to get used to. I don't know if I'm just realizing this now or what but, I'm not going to know anyone and I'm not going to know my way around. I start to feel a bit sick to my stomach knowing what is to come; all of these questions start running through my head.

_Are they going to like me at my new school? Am I going to make any friends? Are there places for me to hide and get away for my thoughts there? _

Come to think of it I haven't been in actual school environment since I was 10. I don't even think I remember how to do school, wait is that correct, do school? I can feel myself getting a little uneasy and start hyperventilating. Hugo nudges my arms to calm me down. My dad must have noticed and rolled down my window so I could get some fresh air.

"Sweat heart are you okay?" Dad says looking at me for a second then the road. I take a few second to answer him, so he pulls over.

"In..haler...please" I breathe. He parks the car and goes through my purse to get it out and hands it to me. I gladly take it and shove it in my mouth and immediately push down on the bottle to release the sweet medicine that's helped me through my panic attacks for over 8 years.

"Thanks" I say after I'm able to breathe evenly again.

"Are you going to be okay now?" he questions, I nod and he starts the engine again.

"I'm sorry" I say, not sure what for.

"You don't have to apologize honey, you can't control it and it's not your fault. I used to have the same problem as a child." he says. He is right in a way, but I should know how to deal with it better. "I was actually wondering when all of this change was going to hit you, but don't worry...you just need to relax, okay?" he says the last part in a hippie voice, making me laughs.

"Thanks dad, I just need to relax. Got it" I say sitting back in my seat and allowing Hugo to lie a little more on my lap. I take a deep breath and loosen up a little as I exhale.

"You know, this new house is actually pretty nice. It's a three story like the old one but it's much bigger. Has 4 bedrooms, an office space for my work downstairs, and 3 bathrooms, you have one in your room." Dad exclaims.

"That's so awesome dad, you know I've always wanted my own bathroom" I say excitedly.

"I know kiddo, I know" he says with a chuckle. "And it's also got a nice back deck that leads to a beautiful backyard lined with trees that lead into the woods, but I don't want you wondering too far into them without someone with you and I don't just mean Hugo-"

"Alright I get it dad, I wouldn't want to anyway, I don't really like being alone that much" I say truthfully. Ever since an incident where Dakota, Jake and I were playing hide and seek and I got lost. I was somewhere in the woods and I kept going in circles crying my eyes out until finally Jake found me; I vowed to never to do that again, ever.

"Good." he says simply and after a few more minutes he starts talking again. " Oh and something else, I spoke to the town sheriff and it turns out he's got a son about your age and he'll be in your grade, I was thinking maybe if you wanted, I could ask if he'd show you around the town. Maybe introduce you to some friends, show you the cool hang outs and junk. Would you like that Bug?" I think it over for a minute; well it would be nice...

"Yes, I think I would like that. When could I meet him? I need to know if he is worthy of my company" I answer jokingly in a British accent, He chuckles.

"Alright, well I'll tell you what, if we get a few things unpacked and put away when we get to that house, in the morning, you can come with me to the station. I believe he should be there"

"hmm..." i pretend to think. "Okay, deal" I say with a smile. "Oh and dad? Do you know his name?"

"Well I know Sheriff Stilinski told me but I can't think of it. Stew...Stan… Miles.., I'm not really sure, but I know it was something rare" He answers.

"rare? Okay then "I say simply. I turn over in my seat so I can curl into a ball and rest my head on the window; slowly I drift off to sleep listening to the sound of the motor and watching the trees pass.

* * *

The next time I awake, I am being scooped into my dad's arms, I am barely awake when he carries me inside and lays me onto a couch. Most of our furniture my dad pre-ordered from a near by store and had it delivered here. I feel the smooth soft fabric of the couch against my face and then I feel my dad remove my shoes and place a thick blanket on top of me. I feel Hugo brush past me and hear him plop down onto the hardwood floor near me.

"Get some sleep Bug, we can move everything in the morning" I hear my dad say softly, and then he plants a light kiss on my forehead and walks away. "Keep an eye on her Hu, I'll be back soon" I hear him talk to Hugo. I smile to myself and curl up into the blanket and try to get back to sleep.

I get nowhere and end up sitting back up after about 15 minutes of trying to fall asleep, nope, it's not going to happen. I stand up and look around the room taking in my surroundings. I'm in the living room that much is obvious.

I search the wall for a light and flick the switch. It's a nice sized living room, there's a stone fire place on the left wall, a big ceiling light in the center of the ceiling, behind the couch that I was placed on are two huge windows that gives a view of the back yard, just like dad said before. Getting a better view of the couch i notice its one of those wrap around ones that has a recliner at each end and its very plush and comfy. There's also a glass top coffee table and two end tables with pretty dark wood lamps that match the floor, a decent sized entertainment center with a big flat screen sat on top of it still in its wrapping. Mostly all of the furniture is still in wrapping and placed in random places around the room. I have to admit my dad actually did a good job picking everything out, mom would be proud; of course she would've praised him for giving an effort anyway.

I move my way through the living room and get to the stair case. I slowly walk up the stairs and search the wall for another light switch, once I reach the top of the steps. As I turn to my right I see three doors, I open each door and know that the one in the middle is my dad's room, then on the right of his room is a closet and to the left is the door to the attic, which I quickly close because attics sort of creep me out. I turn around a venture to right side and find my room as the first door and next to that is another bathroom and next to that is a room which would be Dakota's when he comes to visit. Then I find another doorway that leads into a small opened space with a big window.

Feeling a little hungry I head back downstairs and to the kitchen with hopes of finding something to eat. The kitchen is nice too, with a large metal refrigerator marble counter tops and brown wooden cabinets. There's an island in the center with a sink and small counter space, this would have been my mom's dream kitchen.

I walk over to the fridge and open it to find absolutely nothing except for a half drunken bottle of water, fantastic, now I'm starving. The last thing I ate was the pizza my dad and the boys shared before we left; damn I wish I had opened that bag of Cheetos from earlier...

As if he had been listening to my thoughts, my dad came walking in the front door with my favorite fast food, McDonalds. I run over to my dad and hug him taking the bag from him and laying it out on the kitchen table.

"Hungry?" he questions taking a seat at the table.

"Starved" I correct him, stuffing some fries in my mouth. As I lay out some napkins for each of us and hand him his food and climb onto the tall kitchen table chair. "I was seriously just looking for something to eat, you know me way too well dad" I say taking a sip of my shake, I toss Hugo a few fries and start swinging my feet with pure joy.

"So do you think you will like it here?" dad asks as he takes a bite out of his burger. I take another look around the kitchen and nod my head.

"I think it could work" I say with a smile.

"Good, that's great to hear" he says taking a sip of his coffee. We eat in silence for the next few minutes until I'm about finished with my nuggets.

"So dad, when does school start here?" I ask wiping my hands and mouth on my napkin.

"Well honey, summer vacation just started for the kids here, you'll have about 3 months yet" he explains.

"Oh" I say, I don't know whether to be happy about not having to go too soon or not.

"You know, you don't have to go, we can sign you up for home school here, I hear there's a good pro-"

"No. I should go to regular school it can be good for me to learn how school is again, I can warm up for college. Besides how am I supposed to be a nurse if I don't socialize?" I state, making him smile.

"Alright Bug, your right." He says simply, then he yawns making me yawn too. "Well, we should really get some sleep if we want to get things done tomorrow, it's already going on 3 am." He says standing up and grabbing our trash and throwing it away.

"Right, we need sleep I say getting off the chair and following him into the living room. He grabs some blankets from the pile on the floor and makes himself a bed before kicking his shoes off and making a pillow out of his coat and lays down.

"Night Bug, sleep tight, don't let the little bugs bite" he says. I smile to myself.

"Night dad, love you" I say before closing my eyes.

"I love you to baby girl, and I always will"

* * *

**AN: Aweee! thats all i can say, if i had a relationship with my dad, this is what i'd want. 333**


	3. Making a friend

******Hello all my delightful fans, heres chapter 3 sorry for the wait but i hope you enjoy! Feedback please (**

The next morning I woke up to the smell of bacon and an instant smile spreads across my face. I love waking up to the smell of breakfast being made, it reminds me of how my mom would make us all sit together every morning and eat breakfast before we did anything. She made it a rule or we weren't allowed to leave. She always found it important to take a little time out of our day to be together, as a family. In which I have no idea how she made it happen because my dad had two jobs, Dakota had football practice, along with band practice when he and Jake decided they wanted to form a band, which didn't last too long but I have to admit Jake was great on the guitar and Dakota was not so bad of a singer. Somehow mom always managed to give us all time to be together, one of her many magic ways of getting things done that seemed impossible to anyone else.

I get up and make my way into the kitchen; my dad sets a plate on the table as I'm walking in.

"Morning sunshine" dad says with a smile. I smile up at him while rubbing my eyes.

"morning" I say with a yawn.

"How'd you sleep?" he asks while setting a plate in front of me and sitting down across from me.

"Good, you?" I answer sitting down and eating some of my eggs.

"It was fine" he says simply, scooping some eggs onto his toast.

"That's good" I take a sip of my orange juice. "Has Dakota called yet?"

"As a matter of fact he did, he's probably in class by now but he said he'd call you back later, oh and Jake said hello too" I just smile.

"You know I didn't think I'd say this for at least a little while longer but I kind of miss those two already" I say eating a bit of toast.

"Yeah, I know the feeling. I'm not too fond of being hundreds of miles away from my kids but it's what's best for right now, before we know it he'll be here to visit, you'll see"

"Yeah I guess so" I say. We finish the rest of our food in silence and I get up from the table.

"Well I'm going to go get a quick shower and we can start unpacking and putting things away" I say, grabbing my plate and putting it into the sink. "Thanks for breakfast"

"yes ma'am, I'll bring the truck round' " he says. I just smile at him before grabbing my duffel bag and running upstairs.

It's weird walking into a room as empty as this one. Other than an old mattress in the center of the floor there isn't anything in here.

I drop the bag on the bathroom floor and pull out an outfit. Turning on the water and letting it run till its hot , then I undress and get in.

" My first shower in the new house". I think to myself allowing the water to wash over my body and hair. This shower is much bigger than our last one. It has a sliding glass door on it and shelves for shampoos and stuff, in which thankfully my dad already stocked up and a removable shower head. I lather my hair in shampoo then remove the shower head and play with the settings. It has three different settings, one is almost like a mist, then there's one that sputters out and makes it almost like a message on your skin and then there's a regular setting that lets the water flow over your body. I rinse my hair out then add conditioner and wash my body.

I get out, silently thanking my dad for putting a towel in here before hand. He knows I always forget them, sometimes I can be a bit of an air head.

Once dressed I dry my hair with my towel as much as I can, and then brush it out. I'll leave my natural curls show today and let it air dry. Going down the steps I hear my dad talking to someone. I slow down and come to a complete stop in the middle of the staircase to try and listen.

"Yes, yes I know." I hear him whisper.

"Look I'm trying my best"...

"she's doing just fine here with me"...

"No, look I'll call you back later... Uh huh, love you too, sis. Bye."

Then I hear him shut his phone. I decide it's a good time to come down now, so I walk more loudly down the last few stairs so he knows I'm coming.

"Oh hey Bug" he says giving me a big smile. I can tell it's fake.

"Hey" I say also giving him a smile. Something is worrying him, I know when he's bothered by something, but what is it? I should just leave it alone for now, maybe I'll dig for it later.

"Well, let's get this show on the road then" I say as I walk out the door and to the truck. He unlocks the back door to the moving tuck and I help him to lift it open.

I take a few boxes into the house and organize them into groups according to the rooms they'll be going in. Dad starts to bring me more boxes as i continue putting them in their place. Once we've got most of the boxes inside I start taking them to the right rooms, and soon dad joins in and helps me get it all done faster. I help him to get Hugo's dog house out of the truck and place it into his spot of the yard. I rearrange the furniture alone while dad puts a few things in the kitchen together. I can easily lift and move heavier things on my own, another trait I get from my mom. I am a lot like my mom. According to my dad, I have her bright smile, pretty light gray eyes, Long slightly curled light brown hair, her nose, her laugh, her strength, and her heart. My dad repeats to me all the time that i'm a spitting image of her when she was my age, which i'm hoping is true because my mother was very beautiful. Once I place the furniture in the right parts of the living room and put up a few family photos on the walls and then curtains and lay the rug down, it starts to look like a real living room, all thats missing is the TV needs hooked up to the cable.

I stand back a little to get a better view of the living room, it looks great, i feel pretty confident that i did a good job with it. My dad walks in from the kitchen now, holding a bottle of water.

"Alright well i've finished the kitchen" he says handing me the water. " You did a real nice job with the living room bug" he says with a smile.

" thanks" i say going to take a peak at the kitchen, it looks awesome just the way mom would have had it. " the kitchen looks great!" I exclaim.

" why thank you, looks like we both did a great job" he says grabbing a red-bull from the fridge. I follow him out to the moving truck. We each take a seat on the back of the truck and open our drinks to take a sip. I really wish i could have a red-bull too but i'm not allowed. Because of my ADHD my mom banned me from it, i'm actually not suppose to have any caffeine but my dad allows me to sometimes, but still refuses to give me energy drinks.

I look up at the sun and realize how big it is and close my eyes to feel the rays wash over my face. Its so hot today but i like it, its also very quiet and peaceful, which i love even more, i really think i might like it here.

"Well bug, what do you think?" Dad says breaking the silence.

" i think i like it here" i say with my eyes still closed.

" that's really good to hear, i want you to be happy here and not have to worry about anything" he says truthfully.

" i know dad, i think i'll be just fine here" i open my eyes and look at him. He has frown for a split second then he smiles, so i return the smile. " I'm so proud of you, your mom would be proud of how wonderful you've turned out" he says. He normally doesn't talk about my mother very often but when he does i notice he seems sad. After a few moments of silence, he speaks up again. "well i think we've done enough unpacking and putting things together for now, lets head up to the station for a little while." He says, I look down at my phone for the time.

"It's only 12 o' clock, I thought you didn't have to be there till 1, It's not that far from the house is it?" I question, he just chuckles.

"No, it's not far but it's alright to be early. In fact it's better to early than on time." He says. Those have become my dads famous words, his dad would tell him that and his dad before him. It doesn't make much sense to me but, I don't really mind going a little early anyway.

We put a few more things away and lock up the house leaving Hugo to roam around in the yard. It takes us just a few minutes just to get into town, its not a big town but its not small either. We pass a few parks, buildings, stores, and some houses. Then finally we pull into the station, which isn't very big if i might add...

My dad gets out and i follow him inside.

" hey you must be the new deputy from Alabama. Jeffery Owens, right?"

" yes thats me and this here is my daughter, Rylie." My dad introduces me to a tall younger man who looks to be in his mid twenties.

I smile at him and he bows down at me playfully.

" officer, Jones at your service" he says smiling, we all laugh.

" well the sheriff is dealing with his son at the moment, he got himself into some trouble" he says with a laugh and then he whispers to me " and its not the first time either" he gives me a wink.

" well while your waiting i can show you around" says officer Jones and starts walking down a hallway. My dad and i share a look before following him.

" now down there on the right toward the end is the sheriffs office" he says pointing further down the hallway "and right here" he say taking a left. " this will be your office." We walk inside. " see, you've got your phone here, a computer and printer, some file cabinets and look" he say holding up a plaque, " we've already got you a name plaque made for you" my dad just smiled at him and we follow Jones out the door and down another hallway " here is the holding cell, and theres the place where they do finger prints and-"

I stopped listening after that. I tapped my dad on the shoulder to let him know i'm going for a walk and wander down a hall way. I've never really been in a police station before, it seems like a pretty boring place. I wander all around going through different hall ways and looking through the window of all the rooms until i reach the sherrifs office, i hear some people talking so i check to see if anyone is around and see no one, so i slide closer to the door and listen in.

" what the hell were you doing?" i here a deep tired male voice say from inside the room.

" nothing i don't know what your talking about" i hear another male voice but its not as deep. Then i hear a big sigh.

" i believe they told me you were trying to break into a strip club" i here the deep male voice say. It was silent for a second.

" yes, there is a perfectly good explanation for that." The other voice said.

" okay... why was my 16 year old son trying to get into a strip club?"

" uh.. Well i didn't know it was a strip club i just thought it was a bar... No wait i wasn't trying to get alcohol i was hungry and i heard that bar food was really good so i-" the teenaged voice rambled and then was cut off.

" alright enough Stiles, just promise me you wont do it again, okay?"

" I promise" the voice said. Then i heard a chair move and foot steps moving towards the door, i moved just in time for the door to open.

The next thing i know i'm being knocked onto the floor by someone, ouch.

" oh, uh sorry i didn't know you were there, can i help you up?" a boy with short brown hair, and hazel eyes said smiling down at me. I just nod my head and he extends his hand to help me up, i grab hold of it and he pulls me up right.

" i'm so sorry, are you okay?" He asks i just nod again. He must be the sheriffs son, he doesn't look like a trouble maker, but i guess looks can be deceiving...

" i'm Stiles" he says extending his hand again. I smile and take his hand once more.

" Rylie" i say simply, with a friendly grin. He puts his hands in his pockets and i look around, its kind of an awkward silence...

" so... Are you new to Beacon Hills ?" He asks trying to make small talk.

" Yes, actually i moved here with my dad, he's the new deputy" I explain.

" oh right I heard about you two, moved from Alabama right?"

" yup, sweet home Alabama" I say making us both laugh.

" I heard its really nice there" he says.

" yea, its pretty peaceful for the most part , everyone keeps to themselves mostly" I say.

" wish it was like that here, anytime i do anything people go running to my dad" he says and i just look at him. " sorry," he says simply. He looks down at the ground looking a little nervous, i find it kind of...cute.

" no, no its okay really, i think i understand what your saying" i say smiling at him, he smiles back. _Why can't i stop smiling?_

He has a really cute smile too, very kid like.

" okay, cool well i gotta go pick up my friend Scott for something maybe i can run into you again sometime?" He says rubbing the back of his neck.

" or maybe even better" i say, he gives me a questioning look. " i can give you my number silly" i explain.

"Oh!" He says getting it.

"can i see your phone?" I ask and he scrambles into his pocket for his phone and hands it to me. I add my number to his phone and text myself so that i have his number and hand it back to him.

" there now i have your number and you have mine, don't be shy to text me i'm hard to scare away" i say.

" thanks...i like that, i'll see you later" he says, i smile at him again , and he makes his way out the doors.

I smile to myself and turn on my heels to continue down the hall way and find my dad and officer Jones in what looks like the coffee room.

" hi dad" i say and he takes a sip of his coffee.

" hey there, you look happy." He says questioningly, i shrug.

" i think i made a friend" i say with a cheeky smile.

" already? Well thats great honey" he says excitedly.

" yep" i say simply, with a sigh.

_I think i'm REALLY going to like it here._

_**AN: Is Rylie crushing already? Maybe (;**_


End file.
